This research project seeks to identify photoreceptor pigments which control various photobiological responses. We have shown that light absorbed by flavins in vivo can result in the photoreduction of cytochrome b. We are now studying the enzyme nitrate reductase which contains both flavin and cytochrome b moieties and is activated by blue light both in vivo and in vitro in the hope of elucidating the mechanism of photoactivation.